


u n͜ h̸ o̕ l y

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Eating Disorders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler doesn't answer, he doesn't doesn't doesn't he is not anorexic he just thinks about it HE DOESN'T ACT BELIEVE HIM</p>
            </blockquote>





	u n͜ h̸ o̕ l y

Anorexic is a poisonous word and yet it sits on Josh's tongue and slips out somehow when it is not supposed to. 

Tyler doesn't answer, he doesn't doesn't doesn't he is not anorexic he just thinks about it HE DOESN'T ACT BELIEVE HIM ~~he skips lunch, lunch, sometimes dinner because he didn't make the baskets **you're on tour Tyler you're an adult you don't need to anymore** he has to has to~~. 

Josh takes that as a yes, or a no, yes no yes no yes no **maybe** no no no no nonononono. 

Tyler is shaking shaking because he needs the control and his stomach growls right then and he wants Josh to leave. 

Josh holds him and runs his hands across Tyler's sides, feeling bumpy standing-out ribs and Tyler starts crying, silent tears making their way out of his eyes **burning his skin his cheeks are scarred from tears ~~his mother always told him not to cry, that crying was weak, that he wouldn't get dinner no matter how hard he cried because he only did 470~~ he is not weak, not ever**. 

Josh tells him it's okay okay okay, that Tyler isn't bad for not eating ~~it's a punishment for being bad and he is so bad~~ that maybe, if he's feeling up to it, he could eat something?

He's not being forced ~~his mom forced him to eat breakfast but not dinner dinner was one for punishments~~ and he wants to, he really does, so he nods but adds not right now not now now now when he has shared his problems he has been bad bad bad **badbadbadbadbadbad** he cannot be good he is unholy. 

He should not be with an angel like Josh. 

Josh relaxes his grip and Tyler gets up and bolts, out out out of the bus into the streets of whatever city they were in and he hopes nobody recognizes him nobody sees him nobody nobody nobody. 

He ends up in a coffee shop, breathing like he's run a marathon. There's a couple people with earbuds in sitting at tables and he hopes they don't know who he is they can't know they can't. 

He calms his breathing and sits down somewhere, staring at his hands in his lap. 

Somebody walks up to him, asks if he would like a drink. He nods, says yes, doesn't look up. They ask what kind, and he says something decaf, maybe, because if he has caffeine his anxiety will spike and he will be gone gone gone. 

He can't tell the time later but coffee is placed in front of him, so it picks it up and leaves and tries to retrace his steps back to the bus. 

He avoids Josh because he is unholy, avoids everyone because he is unholy unholy. 

U n h o l y.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk


End file.
